The Quirkless Hero
by olatheii
Summary: (In a movie trailer voice) Ola is just your average boi. Literally, he's quirkiness. But He's a nerd, that made gadgets to help him have a quirk. Can he rise to the top (like any other generic character with a mountain to overcome while keeping you interested in the story?) Only one way to find out...(Just read, OK. Must you wait for your answer? God!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, My name Is Ola. Before you get on me, let me explain. Due to the actions of a certain writer *Glares at CSR*, I am now the main character in this story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this story. Before you can enjoy it tho, I need to tell you my backstory or whatever. Also, this is in the form of a dub.

 ***Gets flashcards***

Ok, I'm ready.

I am not in the same grade as the main characters, but one year older. I attend UA in the business class, as it fits my intellect. But one thing is surprising enough. I'm quirkless.

 _Reader: No shit._

Hey, shut up! Now, where was I? Oh yeah; I was accepted into the business class, and I'm quirkless. Even still, I was more powerful than anyone. This was due to one of my invention, the X set. It basically consists of a storage watch, a power watch, suped-up sunglasses, and a satchel with gloves, all custom made. I am not able to explain how each part works, so I will start the story where it starts...The Sports Festival.

After the Year ones...

"You really shouldn't push that too much," Lalu said as he was helping out selling stuff in the crowd. Lalu is also in this story for some reason, and he has the quirk of enhancement. He basically can make your quirk stronger for five minutes by touching you and has above average human abilities. He helped me build and test the x set, and is my best friend. "We still have all this stuff to sell and-" _AND THEIR OFF!._ Present Mic said as the racers took off for their own race. Everyone was still hyped and paying attention, which disturbed Ola a little. "Lalu I will be right back", he said as he suddenly ran towards the border and jumped over it, landing 5 yards below into the stadium ground. "Ola wait!" he said as Ola was running across the stadium. People were now watching the Quirkless business class student running, laughing at him wondering what we would do.

"Boo!" "Go back to the crowd!" and other insults were thrown at him as I fiddled with his storage watch, when he found the right setting, I hit my button. A small cube came out the top. When I grabbed it and smashed it in my hands, my entire body began glowing. Soon, it became so bright that the crowd had to cover their eyes, now wondering what is going to happen. When the light finally dimmed, they saw my body in a red and yellow suit, with a bright light in the middle. _Ola has done it again,_ Lalu said as he also jumped from the crowd into the stadium, put on his on watch, and pressed a button as a red aura began circulating him. "Try to keep up," I said as he then took off from the ground and went supersonic in the air. "Don't get cocky now," Lalu said as he went supersonic running on the ground to catch up. The crowd roared with approval as the business class duo went out the gates to catch up at the first obstacle."

As we arrived at the first obstacle, we found most of the people held up by the zero point bots from the hero entrance exam. "Let's go around," I said as he flew above their reach with ease. Lalu just sped through. Soon, we passed the rest of the people as they made it to the canyon. At this point we were ahead, so I landed and pressed his watch again. The red suit disappeared until the foot parts where left. The feet turned into a boot with a hook for soles. As I landed on the rope, the hook closed around the rope, and a booster appeared behind the boots. They turned on and I started gliding across the canyon on the ropes, like riding on a skateboard.

"That's cheating!" Lalu yelled as he, without stopping, started jumping across the ropes and gaps to the small areas where there was land, and continued as we both crossed the canyon. Soon, they both made it across and headed to the last obstacle.

"The minefield!" Lalu yelled as they both ran for the obstacle. "Lets BH6 this!" I said as Lalu jumped on my back. Now piggybacking Lalu, I looked into my satchel, took out my power gloves, and put them on. A yellow aura began circulating me. Lalu then used his quirk, powering up the aura as I jumped from where I was standing. Leaving a crater behind them, Lalu and I cleared the entire field in one jump and landed safely. Back at the stadium, the crowd went wild for us.

"That was easy," Lalu said as he got off me at the other side. "Wanna race while we have time?" I said as he took off his power gloves and put on his speed gloves. Now, instead of an Aura, a yellow lightning circulated me as I got ready to run. Lalu also got into start position. "3...2...1!," My watch counted down as we both took off at full speed. A minute later, we made it to the final stretch. Our speed was a blur, but I was losing ground to Lalu. At the last moment, we leaped for the checkered tape at hypersonic speeds.

Outside of us two, no one knew who won. Not even the high-tech cameras or the detail-like quirk of others could determine more than that "It was a tie due to a blur of speed". Then again, we knew who won...

It was Lalu. I took an L at the end. I was using speed, not power so I couldn't leap like him. Anyways unless the next event is a team battle involving more than 2 people, I think that we are go-

"Heroes and Villians! Heros will have to find the Villians and take their headbands!. Villians can bands from other Villians, but not from heroes. Heros can take from Villians, but not other heroes. Since there is a tie for first, Lalu and Ola will both have 500k points! Anyone, Hero or Villian can take from them as they aren't either. The duo can also take from anyone else!" The hero Midnight announced as all the year 2s looked at us. This will be a pickle for us to get out off later if we want to move on to the next round. We knew that. What we didn't know was bad people were watching us. With our amazing run of the race, we have gotten ourselves mixed up in an adventure that we will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

So, where was I? oh yeah, we finished first in record time, next round was quite troubling, and we attracted attention. Anyways, so far this story has been all over the place, so let's keep it that way. You guys have seen my equipment in action, but I still didn't tell you how it came to be. This chapter won't be able that tho, so I will speed through it and continue to talk about the festival.

When Lalu and I came over from the US to go to UA, we soon found a place to create stuff and mess around. Hatsume was also there, so us three soon organized everything and had some fun. One day, I got the idea that if I don't have a quirk, I should give myself one. We first created the Sunglasses, with a Jarvis-like AI to analyze what I see on another level.

With it, we then created the watch on my right hand, the power watch. Using some DNA from Lalu's quirk with a few of our mutations we added, A I have to do is think up the power I want to use, and It will show up on my right hand. I can blast fire or ice, I can punch really hard, etc. If I want to add memory powers(quirks I don't have to think up from my mind), we had to get a DNA sample and insert it into the watch to analyze and save.

Next, We created the watch for my left hand, the storage watch. Using shrinking/enlargening quirks, it can store anything in the watch. When I need it, I press the button on the side of the watch, and and it pops out and enlargens. Its a simple but effective, as I can store large things and use it at a moments notice.

Lastly, we created infinity satches to put on the sides of the pants I'm wearing at the time. In them, we put gloves that were enhanced by different quirks to have power-ups, like speed, and power. With an ever-growing list of abilities on the gloves, all I have to do is put on the gloves, and my entire body will have the power. Its kind of like the power watch, but the ability is not as concentrated, so it's weaker.

Right now, the amount of power its carries depends on the user, and the learning curve for mastering this is high. With me, however, this has to potential to make me the most powerful being of all time. Right now, however, it is just on the pro level.

Anyways, while I was explaining that, we finished the second event and got to the semi-finals of the tournament. The people that though there were no more gems after Class 1-A and 1-B showed up came back for us two. Agencies were talking left and write which one gets to take us for internships during the summer.

"Good luck Ola" Lalu said as I went to the platform for the semi-finals. My opponent was a guy, bigger than me but not by much. Honestly, I could see the brown hair but I didn't know how the green eyes fitted in. "Hello, my name is Ola. Are you from the Hero course?" I asked as I extended my hand. He extended his hand and shook mine. "Treak. Micheal Treak. Good luck to you in the fight." With that, we got into our starting positions. Before I knew it, the battle had started, and I took off running toward him, getting ready to knock him off of the platform with one punch, when I saw his eyes glow, and he moved out the way faster than I ran. "Nani?" I jokingly said as I then got hit by him, sent to the edge of the platform. "That was fast," I said as I got out the speed gloves in my pocket and put them on. Instantly, I was surrounded by a yellow lightning as I got ready to attack again. "Get ready for the first rule of my tech. I prepare for everything!" I said as I went supersonic and ran around him in a circle, creating a tornado.

 _When I ran towards him, his eyes glowed. I don't know why, but I do know the wind from the tornado will obstruct his eyesight, so I can attack, right, about, now!_

Using the air pressure trailing behind me, I was able to climb upside of the tornado to the top. At the top, I switch from speed to power gloves, then dove down, thinking that I had him cornered. As I dove down to give a finishing flow, I saw a part of his eyes glow yellow. With his eyes, the rest of the body began to glow. "No, you don't!" I yelled as I got ready to punch through whatever he is doing. Right before I made contact, I felt something change my trajectory. I ended up crashing onto the ground, leaving a human-sized crate in the ground.

"You ok?" Micheal said as he looked at me, my eyes rolled back from the impact. "Peachy, just peachy," I said as I slowly got up. "That is a nice quirk you have. You were able to change my direction at the last second. However, you forgot something..." "If your thinking I forgot to pin you, look where you are," he said as I looked down, I saw that I was a hair away from being over the line. "By the way, my quirk lets me mimic your moves. You would probably be better off just stepping out," he said, trying to hide is satisfaction. "Ok, but before that, let's keep up the twist shall we?" I took out a set of experimental gloves and put them on. "These are supposed to react to my emotional state for the ultimate power-up. You may be able to mimic my moves but can you mimic sugnodes?"

"What is sugondes?" He asked concernedly with his eyes flashing green.

"Sugondes-" I wasn't able to finish that dumb joke before I got punched in the face and out of the arena. The crowd roared with approval as the first battle of the semi-finals came to a close. "I didn't get-"

"To finish talking?" Micheal said. "I can now predict what you say for the next hour or so. Also, here." He gave me a strand of his hair. "For your watch thing. It will probably come in handy," he finished as he gave me his DNA. "Wow, thank you," I said back as I looked at the DNA, another power I can add to my Arsenal.

.

It doesn't feel right ending this chapter like this. So I'm going to say 'the end' and end it here for now. At least until the third chapter.

The End

...

I'm going to get this quirk memorized on my watch now.


	3. Chapter 3

If you saw the last chapter, I took an L to a mimic quirk. Anyways, I'm out, but at least I got some nice hits in, I think. I am still a little dizzy from that drop. Anyways, I had to stay in the recovery room for a little while. By that, I mean 10 minutes. During that time, my right watch finished analyzing the hair strand I was given. I will test it out but Recovery girl was watching me from her desk. Every time I look at her direction, she is always looking at m- wait why is she dissolving?

"Boo!" A girl said behind me as I, um... _Said 'aah' with passion -_-_. "I was worried about your last battle. Hi, my name's Diamond," she said as she extended her hand.

 _I'm going to be introduced to new characters like this for a while. This will suck._

Ola thought as extended his left hand to shake hers. "So, why is your name Diamond?" I asked her. "Oh, well that's what my friends call me. My real name is quite embarrassing," She responded back. "I made the Illusion of Recovery Girl while you were distracted with the watch." She then pointed to my hand, where I was fiddling with it. "Anyways, want to go see the next battle now?" I asked as she nodded and helped me up. I never noticed how fatigued and hurt I was until I got up. The Pain hit my arm and legs like a freight train. With some help from Diamond, I was able to walk over. "So, what class are you in?" I asked. "2-B." She responded. "Cool", I said as we got to the year 2 seats. Apparently, the next battle of the Semi-finals has already started.

So far Lalu was going up against Surick. I knew him from Middle school, back when we would hang out at his house and listen to rock. He has a thing for punk rock, and he has a nice shadow quirk he perfected. Speaking of which, Lalu is running and flipping around trying to avoid it(the shadows moving on the ground), while trying to get in a blow. Soon, as he was getting tired, he pressed a button on the nerfed watch I gave him.

You see, we tinkered a lot at that place. One weekend, we made a watch for Lalu to buff his enhancement quirk, _by 10x the original amount_.

"Enhancement-5!" Lalu yelled as the watch started glowing a blue color. Soon the blue spread around his body and he 'disappeared'. "WOAH, WHERE DID HE GO!?" Present Mic yelled as the Eraser Head started talking. "He didn't disappear. He is just running faster than you can see clearly." Hearing this, Surick put his hands together and sucked in the shadows. Then all of a sudden, a circle of darkness expanded to cover the floor. "The moment he lands, I have him". These were his last words before-

"You are already dead," Lalu said as he was falling down from the air. Surick simply just moved from the spot that he was going to land, sure he won until...

"Enhancement-10! He yelled this as the Blue aura suddenly got larger and a darker shade. He then proceeded to punch the air, changing his trajectory with air pressure alone. He also aimed it down so by the time I trail off...

*Boom*

When the dust cleared, Surick was buried into the concrete up to just below his neck, and Lalu was sitting behind him. "LALU ADVANCES TO THE FINALS" Present mic yelled as the crowd cheered. "Sorry if I hurt you too much," Lalu said as he slowly extracted Surick from the rock. "No problem, I can always get you back," Surick said as they both laughed.

"Wait what?"

Finals

The finals are going to be against Lalu and Micheal. After the semi's where done, I went to go find Lalu to talk strategy. I found him in the waiting room, but upside-down hanging from a rope tied around his ankles. "He got me back," Lalu said as I got a knife from my storage watch and threw it at the rope. He fell down and landed on his side with an 'ow'. "So, whats ur strategy?" I asked him as he rubbed his back. "Right now, get Surick back for hanging me there. Why?" "Well," I began "You will have a hard time with him because he can mimic your moves. You need to find a way to get by him and connect. There is also this thing he does when he can change the direction or move stuff. It usually happens when his eyes turn yellow from green. Watch out ok?" I said as I started to leave. The last thing he was doing was looking at his watch.

"Did you tie Lalu to the ceiling?" I asked Surick as he smiled and turned away. I took my seat next to Diamond as the next was about to begin. "W-w-why does Lalu have earphones in his ears?" Present Mic said over the, well, mic. Murmurs and whispers began among the crowd as the match began. I will now use my third-person omniscient app in my glasses to explain the battle.

What, doesn't everyone have that? Anyways...

 _I don't know what he is doing, but I know his quirk. If I can just-_ Micheal's thought process was interrupted shortly as Lalu came up into his face in a blink of an eye. As he started to punch, his eyes flashed green and he started to do the same movement and punch back. As they connected, Lalu's aura appeared and Micheal was sent back. Suprised, he got ready again to take on the more powerful quirk. "Nice move, but I won't fall for it twice," Micheal said calmly as they continued exchanging blows. _I need to figure out a pattern before I'm forced to use my other quirk fully,_ he thought as they punched one more time. A split second before, he noticed Lalu's aura start to increase. "Nani?" He said he was sent back another time. _I don't get it, I raised my power one level too, so why didn't it work?_ He wondered this as this happened two more times. Each time, he was blown closer and closer to the edge. On the fourth time, he raised it a level higher than he anticipated Lalu's but was blown back to the edge by the air pressure created by the punches.

Right after he stopped, he saw Lalu start to run in circles, gaining speed and power each circle. The Entire stadium was starting to feel a fierce wind from the circular winds, similar to Ola's. Then, he all of a sudden took off at Micheal, his hand getting ready for an obvious final punch. Micheal's eyes changed Yellow, and he put his hands together in front off him, a yellowish aura starting to form around the hands. "Enhancement times fifteen!" Lalu yelled as he concentrated all his aura into his right hand and brought it back. "Chi repulsion!" Micheal yelled as the Aura around his hands started to pulse out, causing Lalu to start to slow down. It wasn't enough tho, as Lalu still connected with Micheals' hands, creating an updraft launched upward. Micheal soon lost his footing against Lalu and was launched upwards only to land outside the platform. "LALU WINS THE TOURNAMENT!" Present Mic yelled as the crowd once again-

Ugh, this got boring! Power off app. *sound of app shutting down*

"How did he do that?" Diamond asked me as just smiled.

"With the power of Spotify, Diamond. With the power of Spotify..."

.

.

But for real though, Lalu used a few songs to boost his power pass the times ten cap. Here they are:

Congratulations - Post Malone

30 - Fukkit

Every time a new verse started or a certain bar was reached, he would raise his power to what he liked. That is why he was able to beat Micheal. He made himself unpredictable(unless you knew his playlist). I know this because he told me when we met up after the ceremony.

Anyways, until next chapter! I hope we didn't attract unwanted attention from the wrong people. Oops, I jinxed it. Oh well, what is the worst that could happen right?

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

The Festival is over, so things have been pretty chill now. Ever since the media got in, we have been monitored closely. I legit can't walk down a hallway without seeing a teacher. It's not that bad but still.

In other news, I have been transferred to the Hero course in Class 2-A. I wanted to raise a stint of why I should stay in the Business course, but they made me do the 4th year finals to prove why I don't need to. I hate how smart I can be sometimes. I start taking the Hero course class tomorrow, so I decided to use this time to reflect and move my stuff out of the business class.

...

I finished that by noon.

So I went where I go when I have nothing to do.

But that room was locked.

"Man this place is dry during the day," I said as literally everyone else was in class. If you're wondering where Lalu is, he got transferred too. Only he didn't say anything about it but went to class. So I'm pretty much alone right now. Then I remembered that I needed my hero stuff, like a costume and a hero name.

But I got that done in an hour.

"Man this chapter is boring". I said as I walked around the campus. Nothing interesting is happening on campus. So I went to USJ to test my watch's nanobots.

As I got there, I saw that a car was already there. "I wonder who is inside," I said as I went in. When I got to the steps that lead down to the middle, I turned on my storage watch and got out the pack of nanobots. I opened the pack and the nanobots came flying out and hovering in front of me. "How many are there?" I asked it as it formed a '1000'. All of a sudden, the lights went out and the entire facility went dark. "Make a flashlight," I said as the Nanobots hovering formed into a working flashlight in my hand. I turned it on and walked around until I found the circuit breaker.

I was about to flip the switch to turn it on when a bag was suddenly pulled over my head and my head was tied. _Oof I was kidnapped,_ I thought as I was carried. I think. Only a minute later, the bag was taken off my head. I looked around to see a spotlight over my head, my body strapped to a chair, and Tomura in front of me.

"So, why am I here?" I asked as he started to grin. "Because you are an important piece. One I need to succeed." He told me. "You have no quirk, yet you possess the ability to have anyone you want. I want that power. Thus, I want you to give me that power." he finished as I rolled my eyes and yawned. "And if I refuse?" I retorted back.

"Then I will have to kill you." He said as he touched my arm. I feel a slight stinging pain as my skin cells started to fall off. Well 50 thousand of them fall of a minute anyway so, its more than usual. However, it was not more than that. "Why isn't this working," he asked as it gripped my arm harder, to no avail. "It didn't work. Can I go now? I have an Xbox one getting delivered from Amazon and I don't want to be late."

My wrist and feet were untied and I got up from the chair. "Wow, that work-" I stopped suddenly as I was stabbed with a knife from behind. I then fainted and fell onto the ground in a pool of blood.

"I told you I would have to kill you." He said as the main protagonist died right there...and then disappeared in an explosion of smoke.

"What? But how?" Tomura said as he started scratching his neck vigorously.

Back in the school...

I was actually still taking my business test. What that crusty-lipped ass killed was a shadow clone I made to tell you guys this chapter because let's face it. Regular days are dry af.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Aizawa asked me as looked up. "My clone saw that guy with the hand on his face," I answered immediately as the teacher got a slightly surprised face(which is the most emotion I'm probably going to get out of him). So then I had to tell the entire staff how my clone took all my stuff to the hero course, walked to USJ out of boredom to take inventory of my nanobots, got kidnapped by the leader of the League of villains, and interrogated and killed in an alley beside the mall. Yes, my clone checked google maps on the glasses. Can you blame him?

Long story short, I really now can't go anywhere outside the school without being escorted. Not literally, but with a hero watching me from a distance as a walk from home to school. It sucks balls.

I hate regular days.


	5. Chapter 5

When I was a kid, I was shunned for having no quirk. That is when I took up my studies and got really smart. Soon, I was smart enough to make My special glasses. At first, they just had a Jarvis-like AI to help me with everyday stuff. As I continued to update it more and more, I soon reached middle school. People began to accept me for who I am, and I made friends. They helped me get through the stuff that needed the ability to use quirks, like contests and events.

One of those friends was Lalu, who I met in 5th grade. He was there for me the most, regardless of what was happening. One day, he told me that he had a thought about if his quirk can bring mine out.

That is when I got the Idea to create the 1st iteration of the power watch, something that will let my right arm use certain quirk by thinking about what I wanted to do and manipulating the DNA inside to fit the quirk. It had this after-effect at first when I couldn't use the arm for a while depending on how much I used it, but I got better at perfecting it.

While that was happening, I was Acing my middle school classes regardless and making other stuff to help other people live easier, or to prank them.

Usually to prank them, hehe...

I started getting recommendations to go to schools around the country because of my abilities after 6th grade in the summer. I would usually turn them down, but they kept coming. Lalu was getting some too. He once told me that they were doing that so I will go with you. I admit that was a nice move to make to persuade me, but other factors such as him turning them down and restrictions kept me rejecting.

By 7th grade, the letters were starting to pile up. Teachers kept telling me to go here or there, but I still refused. It was getting more and more intense by the second. This is when I made the storage watch. I created a pocket in space using the of my friend's DNA. That pocket was infinitely expandable(thank you quantum physics), so I personalized it and started storing letters and other stuff inside. I and Lalu also went there to study in peace, and it was very peaceful.

By 8th grade, schools had resorted to using the contests I sometimes entered to make Lalu and I famous. Prestigious schools overseas like Shiketsu and Seiai started emailing me recommendations(which I turned down. I have seen the students. I'm not wearing those fancy hats and clothes). Seijin then came in, which I rejected(They almost sold me with that Ninja suit tho). Slowly, the letters and emails started to slow down, and I was getting relived. That is when Lalu called me and told me how UA called and wanted an appointment with us.

"Should we do it or should we not?" Lalu asked me, knowing exactly who they wanted more.

"I feel like we should but I have been overwhelmed lately, and I don't know what to do. Our other friends went to the schools in the states, and we are the last ones left. Sometimes I wish I didn't have to decide with everything going on."

"That is why we took the initiative," an unknown voice said.

I turned around to see a small bear in my living room sipping tea. Beside him a person that closely resembled McCree from overwatch, with a handgun on the table.

"Lalu, check around your house," I whispered into the phone. "And get your quirk ready."

"Ok, Lalu said as I heard him slowly creep around the house. Suddenly, I heard a quick fight that was going on, and then silence. A woman then came through, carrying an unconscious person on his shoulder.

"You guys are so lucky my parents are on a date," I said, getting my watch ready. _If I get the bear and hold him, hostage, I can switch for Lalu, then run._ I thought as I activated my light ability on my watch, I then flashed it at the adults, grabbed the bear, and ran upstairs. I got to my parent's room, locked the doors, then turned out the lights. I then gently set the bear(who somehow still had his tea in his hand not spilled) down on the queen bed and turned on the flashlight on my phone.

"Oh my god," I said as I caught my breath. "Thank you for setting me down gently. I wouldn't want to waste this tea." He said as kept drinking. "Are you ok?"

"No! You sneak into my house, kidnap my best friend, so I kidnap you back so we can negotiate," I retorted as I started to cry into the bed. The small bear thing sipped calmly as he watched me cry into the pillow.

He waited until I stopped before he started talking. "I am Nezu, the Principal of U.A. We came to your house to give you a little test, which you passed. You were able to decide what do and carry it out bravely. You have the potential to be good at whatever you attempt, so we are offering a spot at the school, regardless of the course you attend. If you don't want to attend, we will leave you and your friend here, maybe. If you choose to attend, we can stay and arrange you and Lalu to stay at a host family while you are attending.

"What makes you think Lalu will come with me?"

"The vice versa of that you won't go to a school without him."

I thought about it for a while. Nezu was right about that. But that wasn't what sold me. UA was known for the freedom given to the students to be comfortable in their environment. I didn't know how much, but UA was my best bet to have a hobby while taking classes.

"I will do it."

"Splendid. And Just as I finished my tea. Can you carry me back down?"

I unlocked the door and took my soon-to-be principal downstairs on my shoulders. We came down to see Lalu and the other two eating the rice in the fridge. "I will go if you will. At this point what is the worst that could happen?" Lalu said as he was eating the rice and soup in the fridge. "You know what, sure why not?"

"Great!" Nezu said as he gestured to the two other people. "By the way, their names are Midnight and Snipe. They also teach at the school. We will have to wait for you parents to come home to get everything sorted out. While waiting, can we have some more of your food?" Nezu said as he looked around for a bowl.

At the end of the School Year...

I and Lalu were now at the airport, with our tickets for our plane to Japan. On the plane, we ran into two more people going to UA...

"My name is Joe, and this is John. Are you guys also going to U.A?" Joe said as they introduced themselves on the plane. John was already asleep in his seat when we got on the plane.

"Yeah actually. I'm Ola, and this is Lalu," I replied as Lalu shook is hand. "Did a white-furred bear-"

"Was his name Nezu?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I randomly came home from school and saw him sitting in my house. I then got on my bike and went all the way to John's house. All 3 mil-I mean 5 kilometers. When I got there, I saw that same small bear, with a really muscular dude. John was sitting in a chair shooting at him using his quirk, wondering why it does no damage. It was funny in retrospect. Apparently, his name was All Might. Anyways, the person told us how we would be perfect for the hero program, and we said ok. Now here we are." Joe finished as John finally woke up.

Us four talked the rest of the way to Japan, then got picked up by our host family. They were really rich and the daughter was also going to U.A in 2 years(somehow), so it worked out. We had a room to ourselves, we hung out and learned Japanese, and went to school.

That was a good year.

Anyways, that is my origin story. I thought since nothing was going on right now it would be a good time to share it.

 **By the way, a few notes before this chapter ends.**

 _1) Joe can shoot Lazers from his eyes_

 _2) John's quirk is so OP that his weakest shot is basically a handgun(which hurts a lot). He said at most he can obliterate everything which is why he doesn't use his quirk often. It's also why he likes Joe(They can double team without using John's quirk)_

 _3) In exchange for doing a few chores from time to time, I and Lalu got access to the kitchen. We got some ingredients and made some really good food._

 _4) The daughter's name is apparently Momo. Her quirk lets her create stuff using lipids and fat in her body, and she doesn't mind helping out with inventions and selling them. She gets on my case for using too much oil for the food I make tho._


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh yes, finals.

The day when we finally put what we learned in Hero class to use for once. Where all the stress slowly building up is gone once I pass the test.

For the past month, I have gotten to study and know everyone in class 2-A(I think). Lalu got transferred from the business class as well, and Surick, Joe, and John are there too. Micheal and Diamond, the two I just met, were also in the class apparently. Together, we worked on the projects and kept in touch outside of school. It was a good year. It was like last year, but more social and physically active. We had hero classes with Mr. Snipe in the Training areas and other regular classes with Present Mic(Which is weird since I thought he taught year ones).

I also met a couple new people there. Like this one girl named Kanashi. I was assigned a project with her in history class(I swear on my **_YEEEZYS_** that project was useless af). She isn't a talker, but she is more open during the night. She is also generally more awake then, but she hasn't given me any correlation why this is so yet.

Another person I met was another girl named Mira. She randomly came up to at lunch, and all of a sudden we were friends. She had the personality that everyone can get along with.

Going back to finals now. The entire class was studying for finals as we didn't know what was going to be on it. I was also studying for the finals, as I didn't want to fail one of my first few tests in the hero course. This paid off as I passed relatively easy. Actually scored the highest in the class. Now to get to the interesting part...the physical exams...

We all gathered at Ground Beta in our gym uniforms as Mr. Snipe Started talking. "To pass the test, you must either escape to the exit or restrain one of the staff with these cuffs," Our teacher snipe said raising them. "You won't know which teacher you're facing as they will be waiting inside. You will also be paired up according to your strengths and weaknesses. For example, John will be paired up with Mira for the first battle."

John and Mira stepped up. My guess is that they did this on purpose because their quirks don't go together very well. As John and Mira got to the start gate, the rest of us went to the monitoring room to watch the battle. Recovery Girl was already there. "Took you, people, long enough. The battle has already started," She said as everyone gained interest and looked. John and Mira were fighting Power Loader, who was already shaking the ground and buildings with his Iron Claws. John and Mira were hiding behind a corner, trying to figure out what to do.

"This isn't a fair matchup," Noted Joe. "It isn't supposed to be fair. There will be situations where the odds are not in your favor. How to interpret it is what will determine the outcome. For example..." She trailed off as Joe looked back at the screen. John was egging Power Loader on to come closer from his position behind the building, but Mira was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Joe said as he looked worried. Suddenly, Mira appeared behind the teacher as she got out the cuffs and cuffed him. John then came up and high fived them as they both passed. The entire class was left in the dark on how this happened until they both came back. John was the one who explained it.

According to him, They were hiding behind the building after John tested a regular shot, to no avail. John then asked Mira if she had any ideas, and she said no. They sat there for a good 45 seconds until Mira told him how she can bend light around her. He then remembered this one movie he watched and told her to bend enough light to go invisible and sneak up on the teacher.

"With me distracting him, it was easy to do it. I wished she could have told me earlier about her quirk though," John finished as he looked around for Joe. "Where is Joe?"

"He left with Kanashi for the 2nd match," Lalu replied.

"Second question - Can you get a chair out of your watch Ola?" He asked me as I pressed a button on my storage watch and a small cube came out. I placed the cube on the floor and stepped back. As soon as the cube expanded and turned into a chair, John was in it with his eyes closed. "You're not going to watch the match?" I asked. "Nah, I will wait," He replied as a horn sounded. I looked back to see Joe and Kanashi walking through Ground Gamma with no teacher in sight. Suddenly, a cement wall appeared in front of the duo. Joe blasted it with his Heat Vision, melting it as they walked around the rubble. More walls began appearing as Joe was blasting every one.

At first, the heat vision just melted the walls into a pile of heated rubble. After a while, you can visibly see the rise in energy as his lasers began obliterating each one. In the mist of it. Kanashi was looking around. After a while of this, she tapped Joe's shoulder and pointed to a place we couldn't see on the monitor. She then got on Joe's back as he began running out of frame. We constantly looked at different screens, seeing Joe run a blasting cement until they reached the exit. They both kept running as they went through the exit and passed too.

"I am going to talk to Cementoss after finals. That's seemed too easy and too hard," Recovery Girl said as she went down to check on Joe's eyes to see if they are hurting.

2 other people were called as Joe came back with an ice pack on his head. Kanashi followed too, seeming more tired than usual.

.

So Far so good...


	7. Chapter 7

After the first two groups, more of our class did the final test. Some passed, some failed, some was in the grey area. Soon, it was Lalu's turn as he got paired with Surick and left the room. A few minutes later, they were at a dirt clearing somewhere, with the gate in the distance. They started walking to the gate but soon stopped. _Why did they stop?_ I wondered as I saw an increasingly concentrated pink gas coming from the top corner of the camera video. It then switched to a different camera, showing Midnight with a hole in the right sleeve of her costume. The gas was mainly coming from her right arm where the hole was. Surick tried to control her by extending her shadow, but the gas forced him so far back he can't reach anymore.

"They are goners if they can't get close to her," John said still half-asleep. "Have a little faith?" Joe asked his friend. "Maybe, or I can keep being like this," John finished as their conversation ended. Lalu and Surick are now trying to go around her, but the expanding gas is making it harder and harder to complete the test. They both then stepped back a few steps away from the gas. Lalu then put his hand on Surick's back and enveloped him in a blue aura. Surick then shot his shadow again, this time trapping Midnight with the shadow.

"See, a little faith right?" Joe said to John. "Ok, but they still need to cuff her or go through the gate, and the gas is still in the air."

That was when Lalu took off in the pink-ish gas. Soon, a tornado was forming where the gas was thickest. It was taking all of the pink gas and expelling it into the sky. Soon, when the gas was almost gone, the tornado started slowing. Finally, it dissipates, showing an Unconscious Lalu running around in the same circle, and Midnight with her hands cuffed in front of her. Just as Lalu tripped, Midnight caught him in her hands to prevent him from hitting the ground.

"Please bring Lalu to the recovery room," Recovery Girl said as she got up from her seat and walked out the door.

"How do you run in that gas, doesn't make you fall asleep?" Diamond asked me. "He put his shirt over his nose and mouth. He was still breathing it in, but it was diluted by the fabric. Like how you cover your nose in a burning building to filter out the smoke," I explained to her. "He knew he was going to be knocked out anyway, but he bought himself time to cuff Midnight and clear as much gas as possible. I finished as they called my name and someone else's on the Speaker. I don't know who it is though. I wasn't paying attention.

"That is my cue. See you guys later," I said as the waved at me back. I walked down the corridor to the waiting room when I saw my teammate. He had greyish skin and different pupil eyes. Like one of them was brown and the other was black. Like 'black hole' black. He also had black hair that matched his eyes. "Hi, my name is Ola," I told him as I extended my hand. He simply just looked away and started walking to the exam area. I followed him, still trying to communicate. "So, um, what's your name?" I asked him. "Since your probably not going to stop, its Soma," he told me as I pondered that thought. _How did he know I wasn't going to stop? I mean its anyone's guess but still..._

I held on to this thought as we both continued walking to the testing area. Our final was going to be using the entire USJ as the battlefield. My guess this that this is due to our lack of a preference for a field, but again, anyone's guess. "We should probably come up with a plan to pass," I suggested as we walked through the doors. We then saw All Might Standing in front of us both. "Let me on your back then run," said a voice in my head that sounded like Soma.

Wait a minute...

I looked at Soma in shock for a moment. Then All Might Started talking.

"What is wrong? Shocked to-"

No sooner than the No. 1 hero spoke that I got out my speed gloves, got Soma on my back, then got us the fuck away from the entrance. I didn't stop running until I reached the landslide place. Then I got out my portal gun and the three different types of gel from my storage watch. "So how did you do that?" I asked Soma as he started explaining. "My quirk lets me be aware of everything that happens on another level. For example, the writer who pitted All Might against us is extremely cliched," he stopped as he studied my astonished face. No one but me and Lalu should be self-aware in this story(I'm going to need to talk to CSR later).

"Anything else you know?" I dared to ask. He told me how he knows everything that happens around him, and every action, word, and script this writer m-

 **CSR: That's it.**

 **/CharctersNerf(Soma)**

 **/Action: Unable to break 4th wall**

 **' _Action denied_ '**

 **Soma: _NiCe TrY_**

 **CSR: ffs, I will deal with the firewall later. Back to the story...**

"All Might is halfway here. We can use the portal gun to put him in an infinite fall, then escape. Then we will teleport him out of the loop, shooting him into the sky." Soma said as All Might rounded the corner and did a Detriot smash. I grabbed Soma and ran from the area of damage. I then went up to the top of the hill and threw a tiny cube and a dial of white gel. The gel first landed behind All Might at a little area with a make-shift overhang. I then shot two portals past him. The orange one landed on the floor, and the blue one was on the ceiling. "Here," I said to Soma as I gave him the portal gun and put on my power gloves. As the Yellow aura grew around me, I then punched hard to the ground.

"DETROIT SMASH!" I yelled as I did the famous move, sending a gust of wind down, up, and forward to All Might. He took one step back to stable himself, but Soma then snuck behind him and pushed him into the orange portal. All Might was now stuck in the infamous portal loop going terminal velocity(or more, I don't know). Soma then got on my back and I sprinted with the power gloves to the end gate.

"So, now that we passed, should we let him out?" I asked Soma as he put his hands on his temples and closed his eyes. "No need; He just Delaware smashed his way out of the loop."

"Oh, I guess I can turn this thing off then," I said as I turned off the portal gun. We both then went back to watch the remainder of the test.


	8. Chapter 8

Most of our class passed finals, usually with some form of harm or fatigue. In my case, I had to get more moon rock to create the 2-4 vials of propulsion gel I used up. Soma had to go somewhere, Joe's eyes had to heal after the prolonged use, and Lalu went to Mei for a custom gas mask.

So, class as usual I guess.

"Do you think we will get to license camp this year?" Asked someone in the classroom as everyone was talking to each other in the last class of the day. Today was the last day of school before we go to that camp where we can get a license to legally use our quirks in self-defense. Principal Nezu called me earlier to make sure that as a former business student, I wouldn't try to look for loopholes in this law since I use technology instead of a quirk. Then, Momo's parents called me over to send a clone with her to her camp to be her 'guardian'. Basically, my power, energy, and hands are split and tied.

"Listen up," Midnight came is as we all stopped talking. "Due to recent events involving the league of villains and year ones, Classes 2-A and 2-B are sharing the camp with classes 1-A and 1-B." A collective groan came over the class as we didn't like the idea of sharing with some freshman. I looked into why I don't like this too, but I have no answer. Also, 1-A seems to bring trouble with them where-ever they go. It sucks enough Lalu, Joe, John and I have to shadow Momo(in secret of course) when she goes somewhere alone.

I don't feel like talking about how I spent the rest of that day so I will just skip to the day of the trip. The 2nd and 1st years gathered in front of the school. The teachers were taking a role of everyone and everything. "Oh, and by the way, some students will be sharing buses to the camp..." Erasure Head trailed off as I finished loading my stuff on the bus. I then tapped a button on my storage watch and a small green object came out. This expanded into a handheld portal gun(the one from rick and morty). I then went over to Lalu and told him to gather our friends in front of the gate. By the time everyone got there, everyone else was starting to get on the bus. "We need to do this fast!" I exclaimed as I set the coordinates and shot the portal gun. A green portal appeared as largened as everyone stood in awe. "So, we are supposed to go through this?" question Soma. "Yeah, this doesn't look safe," Diamond added. "I'm going on the bus."

Everyone then followed her as Lalu stayed behind. "You coming?" I asked Lalu.

"Sure, The buses are full anyway." He said as we both went through. We came out the other side, at the main cabin of the camp, inside was a little kid and two women waiting on the other side. "Hello, my name is Ola," I said as I closed the portal behind us.

"Kota yelled for us to come in front of the building. When we got here, we saw a green portal. We thought it was a villain attack so-"

"You laid a trap for when we came out. Doesn't work. I tried. The portal vaporizes everything within exit radius," Lalu finished as looked around, seeing the scenery he saw in the brochure. So, this is the camp? We are students from UA. Sorry if we interrupted you," Lalu finished as he stepped out of the exit radius. Immediately, the little kid(Kota I mean) kicked him in the balls and ran inside. A high pitched whine escaped Lalu's mouth as he fell to the ground.

"That little mmmmmph!" he tried to curse as I covered his mouth. "So while we learn your names and get ready for the others, we can eat. What are we eating?" I asked as the duo started laughing. For one, you can call me Ms. Sosaki or Mandalay, and she is Ms. Tsuchikawa or Pixie Bob. Second, you are making your own food for your time here," The red-haired woman finished as they both walked in the building that Kota went into.

"You still got that portal gun? Because I'm pretty sure they don't have our kind of rice," Lalu asked, his voice still a little high from the blow. I sighed, teleporting to America to get more rice.

By the time I got back, everyone was inside. I found the Cooking area pretty easily and hid the rice under the ground with a tracker. _Hmm, while I'm here, I could make a prank to bring the different years together...heheh..._

I'm going to skip the part where they had to fight through the woods to eat. Soon everyone is here in the area getting ready to eat. I have already left the notes and Notified the adults of my plan and was hiding in the trees, eating the rice I cooked earlier. Naturally, I cooked a whole pot full and some soup along with it. A kid with white and red hair was going to the first 'stove'. "What's this?" he said as he looked under and found the note. "Gather everyone at camp, as this is your first group task as a unit. Without everyone, no one will get the prize? Hmm..." He said as he went to his fellow year one friends and they all spread the work. Soon, everyone was gathered together, looking at the clue.

"The year twos and ones need to work together. Only together will you succeed in the task," Lalu and a green hair kid in some red and white shoes read together. Everyone then looked around at each other as they got to know each other and started looking around the campground for clues. Year 2s already figured out yours truly made this quest and the years ones where suggesting ways to find the clues. So far, it was going beau-

"Hey, Hey, HEY!" I yelled as a dark form covered my eyes and pulled me down. Looks like the already found the first clue...

hhhhhhh...


	9. Chapter 9

"I got hoooooeeeeessss"

"Call-iiiinnng on my motherfucking phooooooooooone"

(Silence)

 _Looks like I'm in an empty room,_ I thought to myself as wiggled a little. I was lying on my back, and hands and feet were apparently stuck to surface and set apart, which is the first time someone thought about how I could easily get out. "JARVIS, turn on thermal vision and dub-translation", I whispered as I started seeing blue instead of a blindfold, I then looked around the place, not sensing any-

"Hold up," I said as I looked in a corner of the room. I saw a tiny spot of green, surrounding yellow, surrounding red. "Who are you, because I can see your core organs running," I questioned the figure. The tiny spot of activity expanded, into a human figure. "My name is Tsu," My glasses translated. I think; I don't understand dub rules yet. "I am watching you to make sure you don't escape," She said as she approached and took the blindfold off. "I am also supposed to interrogate you."

"I'm not taking, mostly because I picked up a radio signal from inside here, and a matching one 20 meters from here. I said as I then remotely activated my storage watched. A pill launched out, then exploded, immediately turning yellow, then green, then fading to show the apparently purple goo melting into a clear, distilled water surrounded by purple coloring.

"I love PH neutral. Here is a clue for capturing me, like the first one said," I said as I stood up and reached my newly free hands into my pockets, pulling out an envelope. I gave it to Tsu, patted her on the back, then walked out the door, leaving her frozen in surprise. *static* 'Are you there Tsu? Tsu!' the hidden radio cackled as she spoke into it. I actually don't know what she said because the door closed right then. I do know I went to heat the rice and soup I made and ate it at around...

8 PM

I was eating my rice at the cooking area for a few minutes when everyone came back around sunset, some of them holding the chest I dug in the ground. Lalu then went up to me and pulled my ear.

"OOW!" I yelled as he spoke in my now hurt ear. "Give me the key that we spent 2 hours looking for," He said as another showed me the note I hid with the chest. he was the red-white haired kid from earlier. He was also twice as irritated.

"Fine, geez," I gave in as I took the key out my pocket. I then finished my rice and got up to make my bed. "Enjoy the rice," I said, pointing at the food on the stove. I then went to bed as I was tired after putting together that entire quest. I fell asleep to the sound of cheering, and content.

The next morning...Actually jk I slept till the afternoon.

I woke up to see a bunch of sleeping bags around me, but no one around me, except for a note taped to my head. I took it off and started reading. "Dear Ola, everyone liked what you hid the chest. It is amazing how you manage to perfectly split that much yen across hundreds of students. Hope you wake up so we can hang out. Sincerely, Midoriya," It finished. Naturally, I put it off for later as I changed into my clothes and went outside. I heard the sounds of training going on, so I then went back and got my iPod. "Imma go for a run then," I said as I turned on my playlist and started running along the path.

I ran for around 4 hours before hearing the familiar sound of a portal opening up. The thing is, it isn't Lalu's familiar blue color or Soma's grey color. "I wonder who it is, and how stupid it is to sneak up." I said under my breath as I crouched and hid behind the bushes. I saw 9 figures come out. A clock, some World War wannabe, a guy in shades, a venom costume, some nibba with his whole body tied up, a magician, some guy with a weird chin, and...

"A stage 5 furry and a thot supreme," My thot/fag-o-meter said as it rated off the charts. I then immediately got my thot-be-gone set out of my watch, first going with the gas grenade. I put on my invisibility cloak and threw the grenade over. It bounces off the lizard and immediately blew up, enveloping all 9 people in a smoke.

"I can't breath!" I heard one say. Most likely the girl.

"What the fuck?!"

"We just got here!"

"Flesh, I already smell..."

An array of teeth then came through the smoke at me. "Thot Destroyer!" I yelled as I shot the limited edition Patrick cannon at the teeth. Everything exploded, and I started running and talking into my glasses.

Back at camp(Forgive me I'm breaking first person here)...

"You have any fives?" Joe said as he played Goldfish with John and Lalu by one of the campfires. A voice then spoke up from Lalu's watch. _**"**_ ** _Emergency *static* Villains appeared *static* had to bust out the special edition *static* keep everyone inside *static*"_**

"If he had to bust out the special edition..." Lalu trailed off... He then started sprinting to all the admins to keep everyone inside.

"We need to go!" Joe said as started to get up too. John also got up but he started going in the opposite direction. "John? John!" Joe yelled as John ignored him, going into the forest.

Back in the forest...

"Atomic Slash!" I yelled as I started slicing away at the constant barrage of teeth once again. My clothes were in tatters and I was bleeding on his right forearm. Soon enough, the sword from OPM broke in half as a tooth extended through it. Immediately, the guy with the weird chin shot blue flames at me, knocking me twenty feet back into a tree. _If only I had a second, I could put on my speed gloves and book it,_ I said as I slowly started to get up. Immediately, a mass of swords swung right above me, slicing the tree in half. _Now!,_ I thought as I use the small opening to put on my gloves. Yellow lightning then enveloped me as I started running around the 9 people, using my knife, I either cut some of their hair or skin, then put it in my power watch to analyze, I then ran away, as I was going to need time to prepare if I even wanted to consider clutching an 1-8 ba-

"Ola watch-" John tried to say as I ran into him and Joe, falling in a tumble after a half mile run. "What are you guys doing?!" I said in excited confusion. "I can't allow those people to hurt others like you are," John replied solemnly as he took my glasses and aimed down to where I was running from. Immediately, he shaped his hands like a gun. "Joe, Ola, get behind me!"

"We should support him," Joe said, serious as he grabbed Johns back. I put on my power gloves and got behind Joe, getting ready to take the brunt of whatever force is going to push us back. His pointer fingers started glowing as the heat was creating wind flowing around it. "Oh no...JARVIS how close are the villains?" I said worried as John continued to power up his shot. "200 ft," my AI replied as John reared back and looked for them with my glasses' enhanced vision. "BANG!" He yelled as a blue orb exited his hands at Mach 4, flying away and exploding almost instantly a short distance away. The explosive force then hit us as I dug my feet into the ground to keep from us flying backward. In a short while, it stopped leaving us looking at a 300-meter crater, with nothing left but a purple portal...

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" John yelled with now broken pointer fingers.

"We need to go. Now." Joe said as he urged his friend away back to camp. I followed, content to stay inside for the rest of our time here. _Momo's parents are going to kill me, if not all four of us over this,_ I thought to myself as I followed them back to camp.


End file.
